A Day in the Life of Miracles
by revenanttrickster
Summary: Teikou Drabbles. #6. The Red Emperor's Day: It's Akashi's birthday and everyone decided to celebrate it and gave him gifts. Akashi asks for a special gift, though.
1. Day 1: The Singing Phantom

**Title: **A Day in the Life of Miracles

**By: **revenanttrickster

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary: **There's a rumor in Teikou that there's a ghost singing in the music room. The Generation of Miracles tries to found out if it was true. Was it really a ghost? Or perhaps _someone_ else?

**Setting:** Second Year (Kise is already a regular)

**Pairing: **None

* * *

**Day 1: The Singing Phantom**

* * *

Aomine Daiki, the ace and power forward of Teikou basketball club, drowsily watched the continuous falling rain outside and its droplets slipping slowly on the window pane with his right cheek pressing against the table. The regulars (commonly known as the Generation of Miracles) were in the library for a study session since their practice was cancelled.

"Aominecchi don't sleep," Kise Ryouta, the small forward, said as he shook Aomine's shoulders. He was currently sitting beside the blue head.

"I wasn't sleeping," Aomine mumbled.

"Yes, you were," Kise insisted.

Midorima Shintarou, the vice-captain and shooting guard who was sitting across from Aomine, pushed his glasses farther up to the bridge of his nose. "Just who do you think is the reason why we're here?"

Aomine ignored his green haired teammate and burrowed his face in his arms that were now resting on the table.

"You're wasting your time Midorin," Momoi Satsuki, the manager and the childhood friend of Aomine, said. She was beside Kise and doing her homework in English. "Aomine-kun is a lost case."

"If Mine-chin can sleep, can I eat my snacks here?" Murasakibara Atsushi, the center, asked. He was sitting across from Momoi and seems to be doodling on his notebook instead of doing any of his homework.

"No, you can't Murasakibara. We're in a library," Akashi Seijuurou, the captain and point guard, answered. He was sitting between Midorima and Murasakibara and was reading a mystery novel to pass the time since he was already done with his school work. "And you should study instead of sleeping Aomine. Or I'll tell the coach to pull you out as a starting member."

All the sleepiness clouding Aomine's mind was gone in an instant when he heard what his captain said. "What the hell are you talking about Akashi?"

Akashi was unfazed and continued reading his book. "You won't be able to play anyway if you fail on your midterm exams and have to take supplementary tests. So I suggest to study now if you want to play basketball."

"What?!" Aomine's dark blue eyes widen. "I didn't know that!"

Kise sweatdropped. "Just why do you think we're studying hard."

Midorima scoffed. "Only you and Aomine are the ones who need to study the most. The rest of us are fine."

"So mean Midorimacchi!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down," Momoi scolded Kise in a whisper.

Kise abruptly covered his mouth. "Sorry," he muffled. He turned to the blue head beside him. "Anyway, how did Aominecchi passed his exams last year?"

"It was only because Tetsu-kun and I tutored him that Aomine-kun barely passed his midterm and final exams."

"Speaking of Kurokocchi, where is he?"

"Akiko-sensei asked him for some errand and told us to go ahead of him," Midorima answered.

"But that was a while ago, how come he isn't here yet?" Kise complained.

"If I remember correctly," Akashi said. "Akiko-sensei asked Kuroko to go to the music room."

"Eh?" Momoi said, shocked.

"What's wrong Sacchin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Well, I only heard this from Micchan and Acchan (1) but they said that there was a rumor about a ghost in the music room."

"Not another stupid rumor," Aomine languidly muttered.

Momoi ignored her childhood friend and continued, "Apparently, some students heard a voice singing in the music room. But when they checked to see who it was, there was no one inside."

"That's what you said about the fourth gym but it was only Tetsu," Aomine said. "Maybe it's Tetsu."

"But does Tetsu-kun sing?"

Everyone (except for Akashi who was still reading) paused and thought hard in contemplation.

"I never heard Kurokocchi sing before," Kise grudgingly admitted.

"Right? So it couldn't be Tetsu-kun," Momoi stated.

"Kurokocchi is now in the music room all alone," Kise said, worried. "What if the ghost tried to take him away?"

"Don't be stupid Kise," Midorima admonished him. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Then, how about we confirm it if there's a ghost in the music room or not?" Akashi suggested as he closed his book with a thump. "We should also see if Kuroko is alright." He stood up from his chair and regarded his teammates. "Coming?"

Momoi and Murasakibara both eagerly stood up at the same time.

"I'll go. I'm worried about Tetsu-kun," Momoi reasoned.

"Aka-chin I can eat my snacks if I come along, right?" Murasakibara keenly asked the red haired captain.

"Of course, Murasakibara."

Midorima's face looked exasperated at the purple head's excuse to go along with Akashi's suggestion.

"Aren't you coming with us Midorimacchi?" Kise asked as he forcefully dragged Aomine by his left arm, ignoring the blue head's protest of "I'm not going!" to deaf ears.

"Fine," Midorima reluctantly agreed and stood up. "But only because I want to prove that there's no ghost."

With everyone's decision made, they left the library with Akashi leading and made their way towards the music room which is on the third floor, a floor above them.

The third floor hallway was silent and no sounds can be heard with the exception of their footsteps, as there aren't any students lingering there. Almost all the students went home because it was raining and the remaining few were mostly mingling on the first floor and cafeteria.

They were a few rooms away from their destination when they heard it, a soft voice singing.

_Tarinai mono kazoete_  
_Fugainai no mo jiyuu sa_  
_Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite_  
_Omotta yori shoujiki da_

"Did you hear that?" Kise fearfully asked and grabbed Aomine's left arm that was beside him.

"It could be a student," Midorima assumed, though he wasn't exactly sure himself.

Momoi, who was on the right side of Aomine, grasped his arm, too. "Are you sure?"

Aomine's left eye twitch in annoyance as the blond and pink head seized both of his arms. "Let me go!"

"No!" both Kise and Momoi shouted and both of them clutched Aomine's arm tighter.

_Bokutachi wa hitori datte_  
_Ganbatte ita kamo shirenai_  
_Umareru kanousei ga aru koto_  
_Zutto shirazu ni_

"Hmm~ the ghost's voice sounds nice," Murasakibara commented as he opened another packet of potato chips. "It's making me sleepy."

"It's decent," Midorima said although he agrees that it was good and soothing to hear.

_Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo_  
_Boku wa jiyuu ni nareru_  
_Hikidashi aeru chikara de_  
_Koko de koko de tashika ni_

"That's weird. I think I heard this song somewhere before," Aomine remarked as they continue listening to the voice.

Both Momoi and Kise looked at him in surprise. "Really?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah," Aomine said, distracted since he was carefully listening to the singing voice, trying to remember where he heard it.

"Where did you hear it from, Aomine?" Akashi asked and looked at the blue haired ace.

"I can't remember but the song feels familiar," Aomine answered.

_Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo_  
_Boku no kage ga kiwadatsu_  
_Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai_  
_Tsugi no tegakari to yoberu_

"Well then, shall we go inside?" Akashi asked when they arrived in front of the music room.

Both Kise and Momoi nervously gulped before nodding their heads whereas Midorima looked normal and wasn't even a bit scared. Aomine, meanwhile, was still trying to remember when and where he heard that song and Murasakibara still kept munching his potato chips.

"Aomine, go open the door," the red haired captain ordered.

"Huh? Why me?"

Akashi stared at him blankly. "Just do it."

"Fine," the blue head grumbled and opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened, the singing stopped. Aomine stepped inside and peered around the room, searching for the owner of the voice. "There's no one here," he rest went inside as well and looked around the room but aside from the chairs and tables and musical instruments displayed in the room, there wasn't any indication that there was someone singing there.

"Th-Then, w-who was s-singing?" Momoi stuttered.

"That would be me," a voice answered behind them.

"AH!" Momoi, Kise and Aomine screamed loudly when they heard the ghost respond and ran across the other side of the room cowering in fear.

While the other three were trembling in fright, Midorima clutched his chest in alarm as his heart was beating wild and fast. Murasakibara, on the other hand, tried to pick up the potato chips he accidentally dropped when the trio suddenly screamed.

The only one who wasn't a little bit surprised was the red haired captain and just watched his teammates' (particularly Kise and Aomine's) reactions in amusement. He turned to the 'singing ghost'. "Kuroko," he greeted.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man and passing specialist of Teikou, greeted back. "Why is everyone here?"

When the trio heard their captain say Kuroko's name, they spun towards the others and noticed that the teal head was really standing there. Momoi and Kise immediately rushed towards him and hugged Kuroko tightly.

"Tetsu-kun, I'm glad you're fine. I was so worried," Momoi said, relieved.

"I thought Kurokocchi was eaten by the ghost!" Kise cried.

Kuroko blinked in confusion. "What do you mean eaten by a ghost, Kise-kun?" he asked, letting the two engulf him in a hug.

"Eh? But wasn't there a ghost singing here before, Kurokocchi?"

"That was me Kise-kun."

Both Momoi and Kise stared at Kuroko for a minute, processing what he said until finally getting what he meant. "Eh?! You're the ghost?!" they exclaimed, shocked beyond words.

"Took you long enough," Midorima couldn't help but comment.

"I knew it! It was Tetsu!" Aomine—who was still on the other side of the room—exclaimed as he pointed accusingly at his partner.

Kuroko stared at his light in puzzlement, not understanding what everyone was talking about.

Seeing the confusion in Kuroko's face, Akashi explained the situation to him about the ghost rumor and the search for him in the music room.

"I see," Kuroko said, after hearing his captain. "I didn't know there's a rumor about a singing ghost."

"Kuro-chin has a good voice," Murasakibara praised, now eating a chocolate-flavored pocky.

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun."

"But, Kurokocchi, why are you singing in here?" Kise asked, he and Momoi let go of him when Akashi started explaining.

"I was practicing," Kuroko answered.

Momoi tilted her head in curiosity. "Practicing?"

"My mother's birthday is coming up and I wanted to surprise her by singing a song."

"That's it!" Aomine suddenly yelled. "That's why that song was familiar. You've been listening to it every time we went home."

"Yes, that's right."

"So that wasn't a ghost but Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

"Obviously," Midorima said as he pushed his glasses on top of his nose. "It was just a misunderstanding. And this proves that there's really no ghost here."

Kise ignored Midorima and hugged the phantom player again. "But this was the first time I heard Kurokocchi sing. Kurokocchi has a good voice. We should go to a karaoke sometime and sing together."

"No way Ki-chan," Momoi interrupted. "Tetsu-kun and I are much more compatible."

Aomine sighed as the two started to bicker with Kuroko in the middle which was already considered a routine for them, while Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi just watched them as usual.

Midorima eyed the smirking red haired captain beside him. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Akashi glanced at his vice-captain but didn't offer any confirmation to what he asked and just said, "Let's go everyone. It's already late."

The Generation of Miracles did as they were told and left the music room following their captain. They were walking down the stairs with Momoi berating Aomine for not doing his homework when Akashi stated, "I was serious about what I said earlier Aomine. You won't be a starting member if you fail your tests."

"What?!" Aomine shouted, and almost fell down the stairs when he missed a step.

Akashi ignored his shout and continued walking with Murasakibara and Midorima after him.

Aomine tried to catch up with his red haired captain. "Oi! Wait, Akashi!"

Momoi resignedly sighed at her childhood friend's behavior. "Don't tell me I have to tutor Aomine-kun again."

"Don't worry Momoi-san. I'll help you," Kuroko said as he comforted her.

"Um," Kise hesitantly said as he scratched the back of his head in uneasiness. "Can you tutor me, too?"

Kuroko and Momoi both dejectedly sighed in unison.

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) Micchan and Acchan - **No one knows the other manager's full names and Momoi calls them by their nicknames, in return, they call Momoi: Sacchan.

**(2) Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni - **The song featured here was Kuroko's character song and the second single in the KuroBasu Solo Series Vol.1 (Kuroko Tetsuya).

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clarify, there will be no definite paring in this story (except maybe for a GOMXKuro) since I want to stick to the canon as possible. But there will be a slight (okay, maybe some of them are not) AkaKuro (my OTP), KiKuro and AoKuro in the future chapters because I ship them. There will also be chapters for MuraKuro, MidoKuro and KuroMomo although they're more friendship centric rather than a romantic one. And as for pairings that the doesn't include Kuroko like AkaMido or AkaMura and such, I don't think there won't be any since I'm not used to writing KuroBasu without Kuroko in it. But I do like the AoKise pairing so maybe I'll write one. I'm really not sure. Anyway, I'll post the pairing that will feature in the chapter at the beginning.

(Do I even make sense? *dies*)


	2. Day 2: Achilles Heel

**Title: **A Day in the Life of Miracles

**By: **revenanttrickster

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary: **Kuroko inadvertently finds out his teammates' animal weaknesses.

**Setting: **Second Year

**Pairing: **None

**A/N: **Thanks: **Another observer of the world, kh07gl, Orcux, AspergianStoryteller, miki565, Guest, Calico Neko **for the reviews. And thank you for those who favorite and follow this story!

* * *

**Day 2: Achilles Heel**

* * *

**i. it's because of the catnip**

To say that it's awkward is an understatement; even a dull blade could cut the underlying tension between Midorima and Kuroko. It was one of those rare occurrences that the two of them—since they don't get along very well—walked home together. Alone.

The rest of their teammates were busy and couldn't accompany any of them. Aomine, the one who always goes home with Kuroko, has extra classes because of his low grades. Kise has a photo-shoot scheduled this afternoon and has to take a different route from them. Murasakibara went ahead as his favorite sweet shop has a sale going on and wouldn't want to miss it. Akashi's driver picked him up from school since his father had called him. And even Momoi was unavailable and went out with the other managers of the basketball club.

Midorima silently cursed his teammates (aside from Akashi of course, he values his life thank you very much) for their bad timing and for putting him in this situation especially after Oha-Asa said that he'll encounter a bad occurrence if he sticks to an Aquarius today.

Far from his green haired teammate's frustration, Kuroko was calm and doesn't seem to mind the uncomfortable silence between them although he was aware on what Midorima was feeling.

To break the tension, Kuroko decided to start a conversation and opened his mouth to say something only to close it again when he noticed that Midorima suddenly froze on his tracks, looking wide-eyed at the road ahead of them. Kuroko turned to the direction Midorima was staring at and found a yellow cat gazing up at them, or more specifically staring at Midorima.

Kuroko wondered why the cat was intently looking at his teammate when he remembered Midorima's lucky item for the day. "Um, Midorima-kun—" he started to say but it seems his warning was a little too late when the cat jumped onto Midorima's face without hesitation and scratched his face.

"AAHHH! Get away! Get away from me!" Midorima screamed out loud as he futilely tried to get the cat off his face but was unsuccessful since the cat's sharp claws latched onto his uniform. "Kuroko help me! Get this thing off my face!"

Kuroko snapped out of his trance and tried to hide his amusement as he gently took the cat away from his teammate. The cat became putty in his hands and started to purr particularly after he scratched the cat behind its ear.

"Throw that thing away Kuroko!" Midorima yelled in annoyance as he wiped his face with his handkerchief.

The feline glared at Midorima when it heard his voice (or maybe the meaning behind his words).

"Don't be like that Midorima-kun," Kuroko said as he put the cat down, who immediately scampered away after throwing one nasty look at the green head. "And it's your fault for carrying catnip."

"It's my lucky item," Midorima replied still irritated at the cat. "And I hid it in my uniform!"

Kuroko shrugged. "Cats can still smell it although they usually are more quiet and docile when they smell one."

Midorima grumbled his complains under his breath when he heard that. After calming himself down, he turned to the teal head and stared intently at him. "Don't tell anyone about this Kuroko, especially to Aomine and Kise."

"Don't worry Midorima-kun, I won't tell anyone."

The two of them continued to walk home after ensuring that Midorima's wounds were superficial and was then treated when they visited a clinic nearby. This time the silence between them was much more comfortable until Kuroko decided to break it. "So Midorima-kun is afraid of cats?"

"Shut up Kuroko!" Midorima shouted in incense.

At that time, if only Midorima glanced at the teal head beside him he might have caught the faint smile painting onto Kuroko's face.

**#**

**ii. just buzzing around**

Aomine and Kuroko were in a street ball court playing basketball leisurely since they have free time. Aomine was bored in his house and decided to call up Kuroko and invited him to play basketball (before Momoi could drag him to her endless shopping), which the teal head gladly agreed considering he doesn't have anything to do at home and could read his novels later.

"Pass me the ball Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed as he readily caught the ball Kuroko passed and eagerly slammed the ball in the net. "Nice pass Tetsu!"

Kuroko smiled softly at his light. "It's almost noon Aomine-kun, maybe we should take a break."

Aomine's stomach grumbled in agreement. "Yeah, I'm hungry," he said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "And I want meat."

"You always want meat Aomine-kun."

"Men are all about the meat."

As they were drying themselves and packing up their belongings, Kuroko noticed a bee buzzing near them. "Look Aomine-kun, it's a bee," Kuroko said and pointed at it.

Aomine suddenly froze with his back to the teal head. "Te–Tetsu you're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. I'm serious Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, slightly confused at the blue head's action and question. "There really is a bee."

And as if proving Kuroko's statement, Aomine heard the bee's buzzing close to them. In fact, really, really close. Aomine slowly turned around and saw the bee coming towards them; he couldn't hold it any longer and screamed out loud. "AAHHH!" he hastily crouched down and took his jacket over his head to hide his shivering figure.

Kuroko blinked in surprise when the blue head yelled all of a sudden. "Um, Aomine-kun?"

"Kill it Tetsu! Kill that thing!" Aomine ordered forcefully, still hiding behind his jacket.

"But it's just a bee," Kuroko stated.

"I don't care! Kill it Tetsu!"

Kuroko stared thoughtfully at his cowering friend. "Aomine-kun, are you perhaps scared of bees?"

Aomine didn't say anything (or more like doesn't want to say anything because being scared of bees is totally uncool) and just whimpered in answer.

Kuroko tried to hide his laughter with a cough but wasn't able to hold back a chuckle or two and even his azure eyes were shining in amusement. "That's lame Aomine-kun," he said and couldn't help but teased his light since this was the second time he saw Aomine like this (the first time was when they first met in the fourth gym).

"Shut up Tetsu!"

"The bee is hovering above you Aomine-kun," Kuroko unhelpfully added.

Aomine clutched his jacket tighter over his head. "Damn it Tetsu!"

Taking pity for the blue head, Kuroko lightly swatted the bee away that, truthfully, wasn't really floating above Aomine. "It's gone now Aomine-kun."

"Did you kill it?" Aomine asked and at least his shivering stopped.

"No, it flew away."

Aomine was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Tetsu you're not lying, aren't you?"

"I'm not lying, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said evenly, not at all offended at Aomine's apparent allegation.

Aomine hesitantly peeked over his jacket to check their surrounding and even above him and only breathed a sigh of relief when he was certain that the bee was gone. He stood up from his position and calmly put his jacket on, adamantly pretending that the incident didn't happened and trying to ignore the teal head's heavy stare at his back.

Kuroko watched his blue haired teammate in disputable silence. "Bee," he monotonously said.

Aomine almost dropped his bag in shock; he angrily whirled at his shadow. "Stop it Tetsu!"

Unperturbed at the blue head's outburst, Kuroko said, "I didn't know Aomine-kun is afraid of bees."

Aomine quickly averted his dark blue eyes from his teammate, looking anywhere but him. "Wh-What are you talking about Tetsu? I-I'm not scared of b-bees," he stuttered.

"I think what happened a while ago is a contradiction to your statement," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Just forget about it, okay Tetsu?" Aomine resignedly said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Ugh, let's just go eat."

"Whatever you say Aomine-kun," Kuroko said as he took his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He glanced at the blue head beside him as they walked out of the street ball court and to a family restaurant. "Does that mean that Aomine-kun doesn't like honey?"

"Tetsu!"

**#**

**iii. get away!**

Kuroko decided to go to Maji Burger after their practice because he was craving for vanilla milkshake with Murasakibara (and his ever present bag of snacks) accompanying him. Aomine was supposed to go with them but he just said Horikita Mai's name in alarm and went to the opposite direction without a word, leaving him and the tall purple haired center behind.

The two of them were walking in relative silence when Murasakibara suddenly heard a weird noise. "Hey Kuro-chin, can you hear that?" he asked.

Kuroko glanced at the purple head beside him. "Hear what Murasakibara-kun?"

"That weird noise," Murasakibara answered as he looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Kuroko blinked his cerulean eyes in confusion but then heard a crow squawking not far from them. "It's a crow Murasakibara-kun."

"C-Crow?" Murasakibara stammered.

"Yes." Kuroko looked behind them and saw a crow flying overhead. "It's behind us."

Murasakibara gradually turned around and watched as the crow flew towards them. "NOOO!" he yelled as he gripped his bag of snacks protectively in his arms. "Get away from me! Get away!"

Even though Kuroko was surprised at the purple head's scream he still tried to appease his teammate. "Please calm down Murasakibara-kun, it's not coming towards us."

"NO!" Murasakibara screamed one more time before running away from the crow as fast as he can.

"Wait, Murasakibara-kun!"

But the purple head didn't listen (or perhaps didn't hear him) and continued to run away, leaving the phantom sixth man standing alone in the street in bewilderment.

Kuroko sighed in defeat before following Murasakibara, who doesn't know where he's going and might end up lost if he didn't caught up to him. _I didn't know that Murasakibara-kun is afraid of crows though_, he pensively thought as he ran.

**#**

**iv. advantages of childhood**

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining bright and it's rays casting a soft glow on the trees, on the ground and flickering over the surface of the pond. The weather was nice, a little windy but still warm and the birds were happily chirping as some of them were perched on trees and others flying over the clear blue sky. All in all it was a perfect day for a picnic which the regulars of the Teikou basketball club—dubbed as the Generation of Miracles—were currently doing.

Well, actually, Momoi was the one who planned it and the regulars were just dragged along. With the exception of Kise, who was the only one excited for it and even helped Momoi with the planning. As well as Kuroko, who only consented after Kise offered to buy him vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger for a week.

The hard part, of course, was convincing the others.

Momoi had to beg Akashi to clear his schedule for the picnic and the red head had no choice but to reluctantly acquiesce to her request even though he was busy.

Kise and Momoi had to bribed Midorima and Murasakibara to come along with them through lucky items for the former and snacks for the latter. Although Murasakibara was easily influenced, the problem lies with Midorima. Kise persuaded (more like begged to the point of annoyance) Midorima to go with them by going to his classroom during break and lunch time which created some embarrassing scenes of the blond clinging to him while crying, much to Midorima's horror and mortification and grudgingly agreed just to get rid of Kise.

On the other hand, due to his laziness, Aomine sees no point in attending the picnic and just ignored Momoi and Kise when the two tried to convince him. Even Kuroko failed to change his mind which says a lot considering Aomine couldn't say no to Kuroko especially when the teal head stared at him with his doe eyes (actually it took a lot of Aomine's willpower to refuse his shadow and his innocent looking eyes). Needless to say, this infuriated Momoi and with her hands on her hips promised Aomine that she'll burn his collection of gravure magazines if he didn't come. Aomine readily agreed after that.

Right now, the Generation of Miracles were eating the food that Akashi's personal chef prepared which consists of club sandwich, pasta salad, fried chicken, coleslaw, bread and cheese, deviled eggs, fruit salad and a wide selection of different fruits like watermelon and cherry tomatoes. In truth, Momoi was the one who volunteered to make the food which made everyone blanched when they heard that. To avoid the impending disaster, Akashi immediately offered to provide the food, saying that it's his contribution and told Momoi that she doesn't need to bring anything since she was the one who organized their outing.

Everyone contributed to the picnic, too. Murasakibara brought desserts and snacks which in turn made Midorima to reprimand the purple head as half of what he brought was just for himself. As for the green head, he brought a red checkered blanket for them which, fortunately, was his lucky item for the day. Meanwhile, Kise and Kuroko brought their drinks contained in a cooler.

In contrast, Aomine didn't bring anything except for himself as no one bothered assigning him anything since everyone knew that he'll forget it anyway which suits the blue head just fine.

As everyone was eating the scrumptious food (or gobbled up in Aomine's case) and talking in between bites, something green caught Aomine's eyes. He grinned mischievously when he saw what it was and made up an excuse to leave to leave the group and went near the pond.

Kise was telling some story that happened during his work when Momoi suddenly felt something dropped on top of her head and screamed out loud when she heard a frog croaked. "KYAA!" The frog hastily jumped off her head when she shrieked.

Kuroko and Kise who was near her instantly tried to comfort her. Momoi and Kise jumped in surprise when they heard Aomine guffawing loudly behind them.

Clutching his stomach, the blue head said in between laughter, "You should have seen the look on your face Satsuki!"

Finally understanding that it was another one of Aomine's stupid pranks, Momoi quickly stood up and glared at her childhood friend as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "That wasn't funny Dai-chan!" she angrily said.

"Relax Satsuki, you're too tense," Aomine nonchalantly respond as his laughter subsided.

At the blue head's indifference, Momoi curled her fists in irritation and with a sharp glint in her pink eyes said, "Dai-chan peed his bed until he was six!"

Everyone paused at the sudden information and stared at the pink head in surprise and as one the Generation of Miracles turned their gaze to their ace, who was gawking at Momoi with his jaw wide open in shock.

Kise couldn't take it anymore and finally double up in laughter, snapping everyone else from their stupor. Kuroko and Akashi tried to hide their chuckles behind a cough while Midorima just pushed his glasses on top of his nose although everyone could see the amusement showing in his green eyes.

"Mine-chin should have gone to the bathroom before sleeping," Murasakibara pointlessly commented as he resumed eating his snacks.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko admonished the purple head even though he was trying hard not to smile.

Momoi wasn't finished with her retaliation just yet though. "Dai-chan sleeps with his parents every Halloween until he was nine!"

Kise rolled on the floor as he continued to laugh, grasping his stomach. "AHAHAHA!"

"Satsuki!" Aomine yelled as he irately stood up.

In an instant, Momoi ran away from the blue head when he tried to catch her and hid behind Murasakibara.

"Get out of the way Murasakibara!"

The purple head just gave the fuming Aomine a boring stare. "Eh~? Don't wanna~"

"Move or I'll make you."

Murasakibara was unfazed at the blue head's threat and just shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

But before Aomine could do anything to the purple haired center, Momoi spilled another embarrassing secret. "Dai-chan is scared of bees," she revealed, grinning smugly at her childhood friend.

"Damn you Satsuki!"

Momoi hurriedly moved away from her hiding place and took cover behind Kuroko and Akashi which according to her calculations is the safest place from the enraged blue haired ace. And judging how Aomine suddenly stopped in his tracks, she wasn't wrong since Aomine wouldn't consider harming Kuroko and he wouldn't dare go against Akashi.

Aomine knew this and glared hard at the pink haired manager.

Seeing as she was safe, Momoi decided to divulge Aomine's deepest darkest secret.

Aomine noticed how Momoi's pink eyes flashed wickedly and instinctively knew what she was going to say next. "Don't you dare Satsuki or I'm going to tell everyone what happened in sixth grade!" he threatened just as Momoi was about to open her mouth.

That shut Momoi up and her lips formed into a pout. _Of course, if I knew Dai-chan's secrets he knew mine, too_, she sulkily thought.

Everyone looked between Aomine and Momoi in confusion apart from Akashi, who cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I think that's enough Aomine, Momoi," he said and then gave the blue head a cold stare. "And no more pranks Aomine or I'll double your training."

Aomine petulantly crossed his arms as he sat down. "Tch! Fine."

"We should try the desserts that Murasakibara-kun brought," Kuroko said, trying to alleviate the sudden tense atmosphere surrounding them.

It was a little awkward at first but everyone went back to their usual self after that and enjoyed the rest of the day.

(Though everyone committed Aomine's embarrassing secrets to memory. Just in case.)

**#**

**v. earth and fire**

It was a summer evening; the stars were twinkling brightly against the dark blue-indigo sky and the full moon's soft glow shining upon the night. And although it was nightfall, the weather was still warm with a gentle cool breeze passing by sometimes. Adding to this scenery was the beautiful fireflies flying around illuminating their surroundings.

This, of course, was pleasantly unnoticed by the three teens huddling near a river, namely Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya—regulars of the Teikou basketball club. They were more interested at the array of fireworks and sparklers in front of them.

Aomine excitedly took the star mines. "We should light this!"

"You'll hurt yourself Aomine-kun," Kuroko warned.

The blue head waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. What's the purpose if we don't light this one up?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Suit yourself Aomine-kun. I'll just stick to the sparklers."

Kise, on the other hand, was torn between joining Aomine light some fireworks and staying behind with his instructor.

Aomine moved a few feet away from them to have more space as he set up the fireworks. He was looking for a match when he saw something wiggling on the corner of his eyes. "Hey Kise!" he called out to the blond. "Come here for a sec!"

Curious, Kise walked towards the blue head. "What is it Aominecchi?"

Aomine took the wiggling he saw which turns out to be an earthworm and showed it to the blond. "Here!"

"AAHHH!" Kise yelled as he ran away from Aomine (and the worm) and fearfully hid behind the passing specialist, who was crouching down lighting up a sparkler.

Kuroko fleetingly looked at the blond hiding behind him before turning to Aomine and saw him proudly holding a worm.

"What's wrong Kise? Scared of an earthworm?" the blue haired ace taunted.

Kise tearfully peered at Aomine from Kuroko's back. "Stop it Aominecchi! And how can you hold that thing? They're disgusting!"

"It's just a worm Kise," Aomine said as he took a few steps forward to the blond (plus Kuroko, who was blissfully ignoring their silly interaction).

Kise abruptly stood up and took a step backwards. "D-Don't come here," he stuttered.

Aomine paid no heed to his plea and moved closer.

Kise had enough and ran away as fast as he can from the blue head but much to his horror Aomine chased after him still holding the earthworm.

"Stop running Kise!" Aomine shouted with an evil grin on his face.

"Then stop chasing me with a worm!" Kise yelled back.

Kuroko sighed as he watched his teammates acting like children impassively and returned his gaze back his sparkler. _At least I know what to threaten Kise-kun when he gets too clingy_, he musingly thought.

**#**

**vi. disobedience **

While walking towards the school courtyard, Kuroko—the phantom sixth man of Teikou—was lost in his thoughts. He unintentionally learned what his teammates' animal weaknesses are aside from the red haired captain. _Is Akashi-kun even scared of anything?_ he pondered.

He was surprised when he saw Akashi crouching down in the courtyard with his back to the teal head. Curious, he walked up to him. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned his head to the phantom player. "Kuroko," he greeted.

"May I ask what you're doing here Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked but then saw a golden Labrador retriever lying down in front of the red head. He walked closer and crouched down beside his captain. "Is this your dog Akashi-kun?"

"No," Akashi answered. "I just found him here."

Kuroko's right hand reached out to the dog and petted its head. The dog opened its left eye to the teal head and excitedly thumped its tail. The dog yawned and then stretched before sitting up. "Woof!"

Kuroko help out his hand palm up. "Shake hands," he said which the retriever readily complied by putting its left paw on the teal head's hand. "Another paw." This time, it's the right paw. The phantom player issued more commands like stand, sit, lie down and roll over which the dog eagerly obeyed.

"He seems to be well trained," Kuroko observed as he stroked the Labrador's head after giving him biscuits he kept in his pockets.

"…Oh…"

Kuroko noticed the displeased tone in Akashi's voice and glanced at the red head. He saw Akashi glaring at the dog and it looks like the dog was ignoring him.

_It seems like the dog won't listen to Akashi-kun_, Kuroko thought. He turned to his captain. "Do you want me to teach you Akashi-kun?" he hesitantly asked.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the teal head's question.

Kuroko averted his gaze and stared at the dog. "To make him listen to Akashi-kun."

The red head smiled. "I would love to, Kuroko."

With that said, Kuroko taught Akashi what he needed to do. At first, the dog won't listen to the red head and only pays attention to Kuroko. Only after the teal head had said that Akashi shouldn't be too strict when ordering the Labrador and always keep a pleasant aura that the dog obeyed Akashi. They kept the dog entertained by playing with him for a while.

Right now, they were walking around the courtyard with the dog between them and it looks like the Labrador took a liking to Akashi as it always followed whatever the red head says. This pleased Akashi much so while Kuroko just watched them warmly.

"He has a collar so he isn't a stray," Akashi said as they decided to find its owner.

"Maybe the owner is a teacher," Kuroko guessed.

"Perhaps."

Kuroko took a quick look at the dog contemplatively. _It seems wrong but for some reason the dog reminds me of Kise-kun_, he mused. _Must be the color._

**#**

"Achoo!" Kise rubbed his nose after sneezing and reclaim the ball he accidentally let go.

Having heard the blond sneeze, Aomine turned to him. "I thought idiots don't catch cold," he said.

"I'm not sick!" Kise protested. "And I don't want to hear that from Ahoumenicchi!"

"Don't call me that!"

Kise ignored the blue head and with his eyes twinkling said, "Kurokocchi must be thinking about me!"

Aomine snorted as he dribbled a ball. "You're delusional Kise."

"I'm not!" Kise exclaimed. "My Kurokocchi senses are tingling!"

Aomine as well as Midorima and Murasakibara, who heard what the blond had just said, gave him a disgusted look. "Pervert," they all said in unison.

"I'm not a pervert!"

**#**

Meanwhile, Akashi furrowed his brows thoughtfully. _Why do I get the feeling that I should triple Kise's training?_

"Is something wrong Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked when he noticed the red head was deep in thought.

Akashi smiled at the teal head. "Nothing, Kuroko."

"Aki!" a voice shouted behind them all of a sudden.

The two basketball players turned around and saw their mathematics teacher coming towards them. The golden retriever barked before running enthusiastically towards the teacher.

"Aki!" he cried as he hugged the dog in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was looking all over for you."

"Is this your dog Hibiki-sensei?" Akashi asked.

Hibiki finally discerned that he wasn't alone and looked up at the red head. "Akashi. Uh, yes, he's mine," he answered. "Did you found him?"

"Yes, I found him sleeping in the courtyard," Akashi said as he watched the dog licked his math teacher all over his face. "Kuroko and I played with him for a bit."

Hibiki looked confused. "Eh? Kuroko?"

Kuroko decided to inform his teacher of his presence and greeted him as he bowed. "Good afternoon Hibiki-sensei."

"Gah! Kuroko!" Hibiki shouted in surprise when he finally noticed the teal head beside Akashi. "S-Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's fine sensei," Kuroko said.

Hibiki smiled at his two students. "Anyway, thanks for taking care of Aki."

"You're welcome Hibiki-sensei," the red and teal head both said at the same time.

"I'll see you two in class then. Bye!" Hibiki said as he started to walk away and the dog barked at them once before finally following its master.

Akashi and Kuroko watched their retreating figures before deciding to go to the gym for basketball practice.

"Shall we go, Kuroko?" the captain of the Generation of Miracles asked. "You're done with your library duties, right?"

"Yes," Kuroko respond. _So Akashi-kun doesn't like disobeying dogs_, was his last thought as he and his captain made their way to the first gym in comfortable silence.


	3. Day 3: Secret Rules—Do Not Disturb

**Title:** A Day in the Life of Miracles

**By: **revenanttrickster

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary: **One of the unspoken rules in Teikou basketball club—Never disturb the Generation of Miracles' habit of taking pictures of Kuroko's sleeping face.

**Setting: **Second Year

**Pairing: **GOMXKuro

**A/N: **A huge, huge thanks to **kyaaaa-1095 **and **Anglo-Chan **for the reviews! And thank you for those who follow and favorite this story as well!

* * *

**Day 2: Secret Rules—Do Not Disturb**

* * *

Teikou's basketball club was widely known for being the strongest basketball club in the middle school division. The club was composed of more than a hundred members divided into three sections: the first, second and third string, with the first string being the strongest and where their regulars are from. Being the most famous and important club of the school, it is expected to have strict rules and regulations that each member must followed.

However, this changed when the strongest team was established in this club, the prodigies and genius basketball players from their generation: The Generation of Miracles. Some rules were broken, modified and improved and some regulations were reformed and amended just for their sake. Every member of the club knew of these deviations and accepted them.

In spite of this, there were still rules that were meant to be obeyed at all costs even though the teachers didn't enforce it. These rules were known to be passed by ear from senior members to their juniors and must never reach the ears of the Generation of Miracles. For in these unspoken rules, it concerns all the members of the Generation of Miracles. Failure to comply with these rules will result to some severe punishment, not by the members, but the Generation of Miracles themselves. Nevertheless, there were some members that will learn of these rules the hard way.

**i.**

The members of the first string were having their break. Some were drinking their water, drying themselves with their towels and some were lying on the ground like the dead because of their intense training, except for one freshman member who were staring hard at the Generation of Miracles from the other side of the gym.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" another freshman asked, noticing his intent look.

"The regulars. Do you know what they're doing?"

The freshman looked at the other side of the room and found the regulars plus Momoi, the manager, huddling on a bench. "Aren't they planning and strategizing for the next game?"

"Then why is Kise-senpai and Momoi-senpai rapidly snapping pictures with their cellphones?"

"It's best if you didn't know," a senior member said from behind them, making the two freshmen jumped in surprise.

Both freshmen whirled to their senior. "Senpai, don't scare us like that!" they yelled in complaint. "And what do you mean by what you said senpai?" the first one asked.

"Many have tried and pursue for the truth and answers only to surrender to horrendous agonies."

The second freshman sweatdropped. "You're being cryptic again senpai."

The senior member crossed his arms and looked at the two freshmen seriously. "Look, our regular players are…special and unique so they have hobbies that are, well, not ordinary. It's for your own safety if you don't question it or try to find out what it is."

The second freshman nodded in understanding while the first one wasn't listening and was still staring at the Generation of Miracles. His eyes were squinting when he finally noticed something, or rather, _someone_. "Wait, is that Kuroko-senpai on the bench?" he incredulously asked. "Are they taking pictures of Kuroko-senpai sleeping?!"

He must have unknowingly shouted so loud that everyone heard what he said and turned to him disbelievingly. This, of course, includes the Generation of Miracles who was on the opposite side of the gym and turned towards the freshman who yelled.

"Is there something wrong?" Akashi inquired as he stared intently at the now paled freshman.

The freshman doesn't know where he found the courage (looking back, maybe it was stupidity) to ask again. "W-Why are you taking pictures of Kuroko-senpai while he's asleep?"

Aomine glared fiercely at the first string member as he crossed his arms. "Not that it's any of your business but what's it to you?"

The freshman gulped nervously, the regulars really are scary even off court. "…I…I…" he stuttered. "W-Won't Kuroko-senpai be angry if he finds out about this?"

"Kurokocchi won't be mad if he doesn't know about it," Kise interjected nonchalantly.

In short, don't tell Kuroko if you value your life, was the silent message the freshman got. He anxiously fidgeted. "W-Why are you taking p-pictures of Kuroko-senpai anyway?"

The rest of the first string members gawked at the freshman in wonder and awe. And maybe a little bit of pity since anyone who dares to question the Generation of Miracles won't be left unscathed.

Aomine loomed over the freshman. "Huh?" he intimidatingly said.

_Yup, definitely pity_, the first string agreed.

"Because Tetsu-kun's sleeping face is so cute!" Momoi gushed as she resumed snapping photos of the sleeping phantom player.

Murasakibara nodded in agreement as he ate his potato chips. "Kuro-chin does look tasty~" he said and moved closer to Kuroko.

"Kuroko is not a food Murasakibara," Midorima admonished the purple head. "Don't try to bite him!"

Kise crouched down as he entrancingly watched the teal head sleep. "Do you think Kurokocchi will wake up if he receives a kiss just like Sleeping Beauty or even Snow White?"

The rest of the Generation of Miracles and the first string members paused at the blond small forward's question.

Momoi was the first one to snap out of her trance. "I'll kiss Tetsu-kun!" she exclaimed as she raised her right hand determinedly.

"That's not fair Momocchi!" Kise objected and suddenly stood up. "It was my idea! I should kiss Kurokocchi first!"

Murasakibara contemplatively stared at the sleeping Kuroko. "Kuro-chin likes vanilla, right? Does that mean that Kuro-chin will taste like vanilla~?"

Aomine scowled at the three of them. "Tetsu is my shadow and I'm his light! I have the right to kiss him first!"

"Stop squabbling like children," Midorima reprimanded his teammates. It's not like he's jealous or anything. He doesn't want to kiss Kuroko. Definitely.

The first string members sweatdropped at the scene. The old members just sighed since this was already a normal occurrence and just left them alone while the new members were torn between amusement and confusion. Kuroko is a guy and a bit on the feminine side with his pale smooth skin, his small stature and adorable (they grudgingly admitted) face, not to mention, the most soft-spoken and mild-mannered person than any girl they knew but still a guy nonetheless. They understand Momoi since everyone knew she has a crush on the passing specialist (they were envious actually) but they were puzzled as to why the regulars are smitten with one Kuroko Tetsuya. They were sure that they were straight and not into guys.

Kise has a girlfriend (last time they checked) and a long list of ex-girlfriends and female admirers. Aomine is always seen reading gravure magazines (especially Horikita Mai's) and told everyone that he's only interested in women with big breasts. Murasakibara is only concerned about snacks. Midorima is obsessed with Oha-Asa. And Akashi is…well, never mind Akashi (they love their life very much). So why?

They stared at the sleeping phantom sixth man. The way his chest slowly rise and fall, his soft pink (and luscious?) lips as he unconsciously sighed, his soft teal bangs falling on his innocent face. Is it them or was their Kuroko-senpai this beautiful when he slept? They immediately blushed at the thought. At the very least, they now get why the Generation of Miracles are taking pictures of the sleeping teal head.

"Enough," Akashi's low but commanding voice resonated the whole gym, instantly silencing the bickering regulars and female manager and brooking no objections. He gave his teammates a hard stare. "You'll wake Kuroko up with your nonsense quarrel." He then turned to the rest of the first string and gave the new members, who were staring at Kuroko in a daze, his _stop-staring-or-I'll-kill-you-where-you-stand _glare.

The new members shivered in fear as they quickly averted their eyes from the phantom player.

While this was going on, Kuroko moaned as he slowly started to wake up and groggily opened his eyes, showing his cerulean orbs as he blinked away the sleepiness clouding his mind.

"Kuro-chin is awake~" Murasakibara announced when he saw the teal head opened his eyes.

Kuroko slowly sat up from the bench as he rubbed his eyes (adorably to the Generation of Miracles and the first string) with his right hand. "Did I fell asleep again?" he asked.

"It's okay Kurokocchi," Kise soothingly said. "You were exhausted."

Akashi walked closer to the passing specialist and knelt in front of him. "Do you feel better Kuroko?" he asked as he tenderly caressed Kuroko's cheek which the teal head doesn't seem to mind.

"Yes," Kuroko said, still feeling a bit sleepy. "I'm sorry for falling asleep Akashi-kun."

Akashi's ruby red eyes softened. "It's fine Kuroko. You're body needs it."

Aomine slung his arm over his shadow's shoulder. "Let's go changed Tetsu so we can eat some GoriGori-kun."

"I'm coming along!" Kise volunteered.

"Me, too!" Momoi added as she hugged the phantom player's left arm.

"Maiubo~" was the only thing Murasakibara said which also means he's going with them.

Midorima pushed his glasses on the top of his nose. "I do need to buy something from the convenience store," he said.

Kuroko turned to the red haired captain. "Are you coming with us Akashi-kun?" he asked since Akashi only goes with them every once in a while.

Akashi smiled. "Of course."

Kise grabbed the teal head by his hand and pulled him from the bench towards the locker room. "Let's go Kurokocchi!" he said. "I really want a shower."

One freshman blinked at the reminder and stood up. "I need a shower, too," he remembered and abruptly blanched when he saw the Generation of Miracles were all murderously glaring at him. "N-Never mind. I-I'll go practice more shooting."

The regulars continued their way to the locker room leaving the first string members (and Momoi, who was now sitting on the bench and going over the data she recently gathered) behind.

This, of course, leads to another unspoken rule of the Teikou basketball club—no members allowed in the locker room whenever Kuroko Tetsuya is in it aside from the Generation of Miracles. (Exception to this rule is: Nijimura Shuuzo and some of the third years.)

In any case, at least this time no one got hurt or severely punished by the Generation of Miracles. _Lucky freshmen_, the old members furiously thought since they got to learn those rules the hard way.

* * *

**A/N: **Nijimura-senpai wasn't at practice because he visited his father in the hospital.


	4. Day 4: SR—Do Not Catch the Phantom's Ire

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary:** One of the unspoken rules in Teikou basketball club—Never make Kuroko Tetsuya angry.

**Setting:** First Year (so Kise isn't here yet)

**Pairing: **None

**A/N: **Thanks: **miki565, RisoleSoes19, AspergianStoryteller, chunminie, kyaaaa-1095, Maya-chan2007, asyadreamer09, Independent Not in Love, knb143, dot **for the reviews! Thank you for those who follow and favorite this story as well!

* * *

**Day 4: Secret Rules—Do Not Catch the Phantom's Ire**

* * *

It was known in the Teikou basketball club (and perhaps throughout the whole school) that the famous Generation of Miracles are undoubtedly terrifying whenever someone incurs their wrath. They were relieved that someone can somehow influence them as to not cause any bodily harm. That person was Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man.

Kuroko Tetsuya could be perchance the only sane and normal (or possibly too normal) from the group with the exception of his weak presence, of course. This notion, however, changed when an incident concerning a group of unruly students and one Kuroko Tetsuya happened…

**i.**

As Kuroko was walking towards the first gym for basketball practice, he heard a group of four students—who seems to be delinquents—talking so rowdily when he took the path in the courtyard. He made a decision to just ignore and passed them undetected until he heard them talking about his teammates and without thinking stopped on his tracks.

"The basketball club is sure getting popular lately," one delinquent mused. "Especially after those first years became regulars."

A second delinquent snorted. "So what? I bet I could beat them all up."

"And maybe they won't play basketball after we're through with them," the third delinquent added, cracking his knuckles ominously.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at that.

The fourth delinquent chuckled. "Are you sure? One's a giant, you know, the one with the purple hair."

The first one snorted. "He's just tall. I fought taller guys before," he arrogantly said.

"Arrogant much?" the second delinquent said as he smirked.

"The green head will be easy," the third delinquent declared as he fiddled with a set of keys.

The first one raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I heard the guy's obsessed with Oha-Asa and lucky items."

"You mean that horoscope show?"

"Yup."

"What's that got to do with anything?" the second delinquent asked.

"The guy goes crazy if he doesn't have his lucky item with him. We just either break it or steal it and let fate take its course."

The fourth one mockingly clapped his hands. "This is the first time I heard you say something smart."

"Shut up!" the third student shouted in incense.

"How about Aomine?" the first delinquent asked. "That dude is strong."

"He is," the second one agreed. "But out of all of them, he the easiest to manipulate."

"How?" the third student asked.

The second delinquent casually leaned back against the wall as he smirked ruthlessly. "We just take his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki."

"I know her," the first delinquent said. "That chick is hot."

The second nodded. "We can just take her and blackmail Aomine to do whatever we want. He'll be eating at the palm of our hands in no time."

"We could play with her, too and make him watch," the third one leered, imagining that scenario. "That should be fun!"

Kuroko stood rigidly at his spot, involuntarily clenching his fists too tightly as he continued to eavesdrop at the delinquents' revolting plans to his teammates.

"I guess that leaves the vice-captain, huh?" the fourth delinquent said. "Akashi Seijuurou."

"I heard the kid's filthy rich," the first delinquent said. "We could just kidnap him and demand a ransom to his family."

The second delinquent rolled his eyes. "What are we, yakuza?"

The first shrugged. "Hey, it might work."

"The kid's short anyway," the third one butted in. "We can beat him up with no trouble."

Kuroko had enough and made his presence known to the delinquents. "I advise you not to do that," he calmly said.

"AHHH!" the four delinquents yelled as they flinched back from the teal head student, who appeared out of nowhere.

The third delinquent pointed an accusing finger to Kuroko. "Where the hell did you come from?! And who are you anyway?!"

"I've been here the whole time," Kuroko said his trademark statement. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm from the basketball club."

"You? From the basketball club?" the fourth delinquent said as he walked closer to the teal head and scrutinized him from head to toe. "You're not pulling our leg, aren't you? You look so weak~"

"I'm not," Kuroko deadpanned. "I'm serious."

The first delinquent loomed over Kuroko. "I don't care if you're in the basketball club or not but you better keep your mouth shut."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the delinquent. "I won't stay quiet especially if you're planning something bad to my teammates."

The third delinquent fumingly grabbed Kuroko's collar. "How about we just beat you up instead?"

Unbeknownst to Kuroko and the delinquents, there were people who were watching the delinquents threatened Kuroko in outrage namely, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara. The three of them hid (actually Aomine dragged Midorima and Murasakibara) behind a tree after hearing what the delinquents were planning to do to them. They (particularly Aomine) were about to step in but Kuroko beat them to it. They were surprised when Kuroko suddenly appeared as they didn't notice that he was there to begin with.

"Threatening Tetsu! I'll beat those bastards!" Aomine said in enrage, ready to rescue his friend.

Midorima grabbed Aomine's arm to a stop. "Wait, Aomine."

Aomine angrily whirled to the green head. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't you care what happens to Tetsu?!"

"Calm down Aomine," Midorima said, not minding the blue head's outburst. "Look at Kuroko."

Confused, Aomine turned towards Kuroko and the delinquents, to say that he was shocked by what he saw was an understatement.

Kuroko seem unfazed by the threat the delinquents were making and instead used two of his fingers to press a pressure point on the wrist of the delinquent clutching his collar.

"Ow!" the third delinquent yelled and immediately released the teal head.

"You should have iced your injuries so it won't swell senpai," Kuroko evenly stated.

"You bastard!" the first delinquent said and was ready to punch Kuroko when he suddenly disappeared. Well, Kuroko didn't really disappeared but, using misdirection actually evaded the punch by turning his body to the side and instead punched the second delinquent that was trying to tackle the teal head from behind.

The second delinquent held his broken nose and trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Why the hell did you punch me?!"

"I didn't! The kid disappeared!"

"Stop fighting and find the kid!" the fourth delinquent ordered, irritated. They were being bested by a freshman and one who looks like a weakling at that. They have a reputation to maintain, damn it!

"Where the hell is that kid?!" the third delinquent shouted as he looked around the area.

"Behind you senpai," the third delinquent heard someone say behind him and immediately punched the guy. He smirked when he heard someone groaned in pain but quickly clutched his knee in agony when he was suddenly kicked there.

"The hell was that for! Who do you think you're punching, huh?!" the fourth delinquent yelled as he held his swollen cheek after kicking the other delinquent. Precisely after he said that, he fell down face-plant on the ground when the first delinquent wrestled him from behind. "Stop attacking me!"

"The stupid kid is playing with us!" the second delinquent bellowed as finally stopped his nose from bleeding.

"I'm not playing. You just couldn't see me," Kuroko said as he watched the delinquents beat themselves up and futilely tried to catch him.

The fourth delinquent slowly stood up and wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth. "Okay, kid, no more games," he said, sneering ingeniously, "unless you want to be suspended for, let's just say, beating up four guys."

Kuroko blinked at the threat. "No one will believe that I defeated all of you, senpai. As senpai said, I look weak."

The fourth delinquent deviously cackled. "You're right, no one will believe that. But what if you ordered some people to beat us up like, say, someone from the basketball club."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the insinuation; his face became more emotionless, and moved closer to the delinquent. He stopped and looked up at the delinquent, his azure eyes cold as ice. "Then, I just have to tell the teachers about the literary club's trashed room the other day."

The fourth delinquent eyes widened for a second before cooling his expression. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid. So now you're accusing us?"

"It wouldn't be a baseless accusation considering that the missing pieces of the literary club's anthology are in the suspect's hands," Kuroko coolly indicated as he fleetingly glanced at the delinquents' bags placed near the wall with a green booklet peeking out in one bag.

The second delinquent noticed the teal head's look and went to their bags to dispose of the anthology but abruptly froze at Kuroko's next statement.

"I wonder if Shimizu-sensei already caught the pervert lurking behind the girl's swimming team's changing room," Kuroko offhandedly wondered, mentioning the scary coach of the swimming team and stared at the third delinquent. "Or the one who stole the answer sheets of the exams in the teacher's lounge," he continued, turning to the first delinquent.

Kuroko regarded the delinquents dispassionately but his cerulean eyes were the opposite as it was reflecting his lidded anger. "I heard that the bookstore near the school was robbed last night and some witnesses saw some students from Teikou running away from the scene."

"Why you—!" the fourth delinquent hissed and grabbed Kuroko's collar.

"There they are!" the vice-principal shouted as he pointed at the delinquents with two cops trailing after him.

The delinquents were stunned when they saw the police and hurried to run away but the cops swiftly caught them (after Kuroko tripped one of them and, like dominoes, fell one by one). And after the cops hauled the delinquents away to the police station with the vice-principal following and telling the one of the cops that he already informed the delinquents' parents (unaware that there's another student in the vicinity), Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief and let his anger go.

Meanwhile, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara who were flabbergasted at the scene, snapped out of their trance and moved out of their hiding place to their phantom teammate.

"Tetsu!" Aomine called out to his shadow as he ran.

Kuroko turned to the blue head, with Midorima and Murasakibara trailing behind him, in surprise. "Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, good afternoon," he casually greeted.

"What the hell Tetsu?!" Aomine exclaimed, his dark blue eyes shining in awe, as he grabbed the teal head by his shoulders. "When did you learn to do that? That was cool!"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean Aomine-kun?"

"I think what Aomine means," Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "is how you took care of those delinquents."

"You saw that?"

"Uh-huh~" Murasakibara nodded as sucked on a lollipop (since he finished his potato chips in a heartbeat while watching Kuroko overwhelmed the delinquents). "That was the first time I saw Kuro-chin like that."

"How did you do that Tetsu?" Aomine repeated his question.

Kuroko blinked at his teammates. "But I really didn't do anything."

"But you fought them!"

Kuroko sighed. "I didn't fight them, Aomine-kun. I just evaded their attacks and my weak presence helped me dodge their punches."

"Then, how about the threats you made, are they true?" Midorima asked.

"Yes, they were true," Kuroko said as he nodded. "Although I appreciate it if you don't word it as such, Midorima-kun. It wasn't really a threat."

_It sure didn't sound that way when you said it before_, the three regulars thought as they sweatdropped.

"How did you know it was them, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara inquired.

"I wasn't certain until I saw their reactions," Kuroko said. "I was sure about the literary club's room since I saw their anthology peeking out of one of the bags."

"How about the others?" Aomine asked.

"I saw a glimpse of pink lace fabric from one of their pockets and a key that looks like the teachers use in their lounge," Kuroko explained.

"And the robbery?"

"I heard some rumors that four students were seen running from the bookstore and assumed that it was them."

Midorima sighed at the phantom player's explanation. "You could have gotten in more trouble if you assumed wrong."

Kuroko shrugged. "What's done is done, Midorima-kun. Besides, they've already been arrested and the school might evict them so there's no point in worrying."

"Still, you were so cool Tetsu!" Aomine said as he grinned and slung an arm over Kuroko's shoulders. "Defending us like that."

Kuroko smiled albeit a small one. "I don't like anyone bad-mouthing any of you like that. We're teammates, aren't we?"

Aomine chuckled as he ruffled Kuroko's teal locks. "Of course!"

Murasakibara handed the passing specialist a vanilla candy. "Here you go, Kuro-chin~"

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun."

"Let's go then, Nijimura-senpai and Akashi must be looking for us," Midorima said and led the way towards the gym with the rest following suit.

**ii.**

Admittedly, every student from Teikou Middle School inferred that there is a possibility that Kuroko Tetsuya is much more dangerous when he gets angry since students tend to leave the school due to trauma when they crossed him. Everyone then made a conscious decision to never anger Kuroko Tetsuya. Thus, another unspoken rule was included: Never Catch the Phantom's Ire.

* * *

**A/N: **Haizaki wasn't mentioned by the delinquents because they already knew him (and fought with him, I guess).

For some reason, this chapter makes me feel unsatisfied. /sighs (I'll get back to this chapter when I have the time.)


	5. Day 5: Stealing Vanilla

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary:** Haizaki has a habit of stealing foods and Kuroko doesn't mind except for that one time.

**Setting: **Second Year (after Haizaki and Kise's one-on-one so Kise isn't a regular yet)

**Pairing: **None (though I think there's a bit of KiKuro and AkaKuro if you squint really hard)

**A/N: **Thanks: **kyaaaa-1095, asyadreamer09, Aliyss, Maya-chan2007, jessyjasmine.7, Kuroshiroryuu, Myadorabletetsuya, AdventureTime, Independent Not in Love, Yugure Inari, AspergianStoryteller, Nox Pleiades, animelover41195 **for the reviews! Thank you for those who favorite and follow this story, too!

* * *

**Day 5: Stealing Vanilla**

* * *

It was a peaceful and normal day in the Teikou Middle School. It was now lunch time and the students were happily and contentedly eating their lunch. Some were in their classrooms, sharing their bento with their friends and classmates. Others were outside in the courtyard, blissfully eating under the shade of trees and soft breezes passing them by. While most of the students were in the school cafeteria, buying foods or eating their bento on the table surrounded by their friends.

The regulars and one new member of the Teikou basketball club were also in the cafeteria eating their own lunch. Midorima was eating his lunch made by his mother with his lucky item for the day, a manga, placed on the side. Murasakibara, who was sitting beside the vice-captain, was eating an extra-large of katsudon he bought in the cafeteria, with his usual wrong handling of chopsticks, ignoring Midorima who was always scolding him for it. Sitting beside the purple head was Akashi, who was eating his bento prepared by his family's chef and at the same time criticizing Kuroko, Kise and Aomine's lunch. Aomine, who was sitting across Akashi, was ignoring his captain and kept wolfing down his lunch which consists of mostly different kinds of meat. Kuroko, who was beside his partner, told Akashi that his meager bento were enough for him since he has a weak appetite to begin with. Kise, who wasn't as brave as the other two, allowed Akashi to add more vegetables in his bento.

It was at this moment when a shadow casted onto their table. They all looked up and found Haizaki Shougo, another regular like most of them, staring down at them arrogantly or more precisely, looking down at Kise haughtily. "Yo, everyone seems to be having fun."

"Haizaki-kun," Kuroko greeted their gray haired teammate, being the usual mild-mannered that he was.

Haizaki ignore the greeting and eyed Kise, smirking at him. "Sitting with the other regulars now? Do you think you'll be a regular if you cozy up with them?" he tauntingly said.

Kise gripped his chopsticks tightly in his hand and glared at Haizaki. "Why? Jealous that you're not sitting with us?"

The gray head snorted. "As if I care. Why would I sit with a bunch of guys when I can have girls feed with me their lunch?"

"Still an arrogant bastard, aren't you?" Aomine said as he ate the tamagoyaki from his bento.

"Takes one to know one eh, Daiki," Haizaki said, glancing at the team's ace, who glared at him.

Akashi sighed at the usual tense mood that Haizaki always brings. "Do you need something Haizaki?"

Haizaki took a quick a glance to Akashi before his eyes went back to Kise. "I just need to tell something to Ryouta." He leaned towards Kise. "Hey, want to be beat up like a dog again? We can play another one-on-one if you want."

Kise had enough and abruptly stood up, making the chair fall off with a loud bang, and glared hard at Haizaki. His fist was now clenching his chopsticks so strongly that it broke into two. "You," he hissed and prepared to punch the gray head. But before he could do anything, Kuroko swiftly seized his wrist firmly, stopping what he was about to do.

Kise looked at his instructor in surprise. "Ku-Kurokocchi?"

"Please calm down Kise-kun. Violence wouldn't solve anything," Kuroko said, trying to settle down the blond. "And besides, you'll be suspended if you start a fight with Haizaki-kun," he reminded Kise.

Kise blinked at the teal head for a moment before sighing in defeat. "You're right," he said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that Kurokocchi."

"It's fine Kise-kun."

Kise picked up his chair and sat on it, going back to his lunch and ignored the stares that every student was giving him.

Haizaki watched the interaction in amusement. "You're too whipped Ryouta," he commented.

Kise tensed up but paid no attention to the gray head and just ate his lunch silently after Midorima handed him a spare chopsticks which turns out to be Gemini's lucky item for the day.

Haizaki shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly when the blond disregarded him. He leaned to the table and took Kuroko's karaage. "Karaage, mine~"

Aomine's eye twitched in annoyance and turned to Haizaki, irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you not to steal other people's food when you're not hungry?"

"C'mon, it's no big deal."

"I don't particularly mind," Kuroko interjected.

"See, even Tetsuya doesn't mind," Haizaki said and then took Kuroko's vanilla milkshake.

Everyone from the table then froze and stared at Haizaki in disbelief.

Either Haizaki didn't notice their stare or was ignoring it as he drank Kuroko's vanilla milkshake until there wasn't any drop left. Haizaki shuddered when he finished drinking the milkshake and turned to Kuroko, who became suddenly rigid. "Why do you always drink this stuff Tetsuya? It's too sweet and it doesn't even taste good," he complained.

The regulars plus Kise paled when they heard what Haizaki had just said about Kuroko's favorite drink.

Kuroko, who has his teal eyes hidden behind his bangs, stood calmly from his chair and strode towards Haizaki until he was in front of the gray haired teen.

Haizaki raised an eyebrow. "What do you wa—"he didn't get finish his question when Kuroko used his ignite pass on him all of a sudden, jabbing his stomach in agony. He crouched down holding his hurting stomach and looked up at Kuroko.

Kuroko glared coldly at Haizaki. "Haizaki-kun shouldn't steal other people's food if he doesn't like it," he said, his tone much more emotionless than usual. "And don't insult vanilla milkshake in front of me again. Do you understand Haizaki-kun?"

Haizaki blanched at the teal head in front of him and his subtle threat. This was the first time he saw Kuroko get angry and he's much more terrifying than Akashi. He nodded his head hastily in fear before blackness engulfed his vision causing him to faint due to pain.

Akashi once again sighed at the commotion and called two freshmen from the basketball club who were eating on a table near them (every student was watching them at this point). "Take Haizaki into the infirmary," he ordered.

The two freshmen quickly did as they were told and carried Haizaki out of the cafeteria to the infirmary. Everyone watched as the two freshmen carried the gray haired delinquent out.

Kise hesitantly turned to his instructor. "Was that okay Kurokocchi? You're the one who told me that you'll get suspension if you start a fight."

Kuroko didn't even look at the blond when he responded. "What are you talking about Kise-kun? I was merely practicing my ignite pass not starting a fight."

Everyone shuddered uneasily at Kuroko's cold voice and tone as well as his indifferent response.

Akashi stood up, walked towards Kuroko and gently took his hand. "Come on Kuroko, I'll buy you another milkshake," he said, trying to appease the phantom player.

Kuroko looked at his red haired captain, his azure eyes going back to their normal and expressionless ones. "Really Akashi-kun?"

"Of course," Akashi answered still holding Kuroko's hand and led the way to buy the teal head his favorite vanilla milkshake, leaving their teammates and the rest of the student body gawking at them.

Kise watched his captain and instructor's retreating figures awkwardly. "Ku-Kurokocchi is kind of scary when he gets mad," he stuttered.

"That's just Tetsu being pissed," Aomine pointed out as he returned to eating his bento. "You haven't seen Tetsu actually mad."

Kise turned to the blue head and gulped nervously. "R-Really?"

Murasakibara and Midorima both nodded at his question, they have firsthand experience of seeing Kuroko unleash his fury.

_N-Note to self, never make Kurokocchi mad_, Kise thought and then suddenly shivered at his reminder. _But why do I get the feeling that it's useless?_


	6. Day 6: The Red Emperor's Day

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary: **It's Akashi's birthday and everyone decided to celebrate it and gave him gifts. Akashi asks for a special gift, though.

**Setting: **Second Year (Akashi V2 already showed up at the end of summer in their 2nd Year but for this story's sake please disregard it and have Akashi V1 instead.)

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI-KUN! I'm sorry that I was late T_T But hey, it's still Dec. 20 in some other part of the world, right? Right? So I'm not that late, okay?

Anyway, thanks: **LyricoJ, asyadreamer09, kyaaaa-1095, Yugure Inari, Booklover2526, jessyjasmine.7, WrittenWhim, Maya-chan2007, Kuroshiroryuu, ResyaAfhirsa00018, ririnto, BlazeMary, Independent Not in Love, knb143, Sheen-chan, watercolour tears, Nox Pleiades, miki565 **for the reviews! And I'm grateful for those who favorite and follow this story, too!

* * *

**Day 6: The Red Emperor's Day**

* * *

The Generation of Miracles and Momoi were inside their club's locker room patiently waiting for their red haired captain—who was having a meeting with Coach Sanada—since it was Akashi's birthday that day and decided to have a small gathering to celebrate his birthday.

"Was it okay to not organize a party?" Kise asked as he looked at his teammates that were sitting on the bench. They agreed to not inform the other members since Akashi doesn't want to make this day a big deal. Nijimura-senpai and the other third years were invited but they refused, saying that Akashi will appreciate it more if it was just them.

Aomine, who was sitting on the left side of the blond, clasped his hands together behind his head. "I don't think Akashi is the type to have a party in his birthday anyway."

"That reminds me," Momoi, who across from her childhood friend, said as she put her finger in her chin thoughtfully, "won't Akashi-kun celebrate his birthday with his family?"

"I already asked Akashi-kun and he said that his father isn't here because of a week-long business trip," Kuroko, who was beside the pink haired manager, answered.

Aomine's brows furrowed confusingly. "What kind of father doesn't celebrate his son's birthday?"

"Akashi's family matter aside," Midorima, who was leaning against the wall, said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Did all of you bring your gifts to Akashi?" he asked to which everyone nodded their head in affirmation. He turned to Murasakibara—who, for once, isn't eating any of his snacks and instead was holding a big white box in his lap. "How about the cake Murasakibara?"

"Perfect~" Murasakibara, who was sitting beside Kise, happily responded. "I got it from my favorite shop."

Kise glanced at the door worriedly. "Akashicchi is sure taking long."

Precisely after the blond said that, the door opened revealing the one they were waiting for. "Hello everyone," Akashi greeted when he saw his team waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday Akashi (Akashi-kun/Aka-chin~/Akashicchi)!" everyone cheerfully exclaimed (though some were neutral, namely Aomine and Midorima) in unison.

Akashi smiled at their greeting and sat beside the passing specialist. "Thank you everyone."

"I brought the cake Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said as he put the box that he was carrying on the table and carefully opened it showing a scrumptious looking strawberry shortcake with shiny red strawberries adorning it and even a marzipan made chibi version of themselves.

Kise's gold eyes glistened in awe as he stared at the cake especially the marzipan. "Wow! Is that us?"

"Yep~" Murasakibara said as he nodded and took out a bread knife he brought from his bag.

"It looks delicious Mukkun!" Momoi gushed as she snapped pictures of the cake in different angles.

Murasakibara hummed in contentment at the compliments and proceeded to cut a piece of cake with the Akashi marzipan and gave it to the red head.

Akashi thanked the purple head as he took the cake. "All of you didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to Akashi-kun," Kuroko said as he softly smiled to their captain. "Everyone wanted to celebrate Akashi-kun's birthday."

Akashi smiled back to the phantom player and took a bite of out of the cake. "This is good Murasakibara," he praised the team's center.

"I'm glad you like it Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said as he continued to cut the cake for everyone and was ignoring Aomine's complaint of wanting the biggest piece.

Everyone blissfully ate the strawberry shortcake with laughter and conversation in between along with Kise and Momoi taking pictures of everyone, most of it candid. After finishing the cake and everyone settling down, it was time for Akashi to open their presents.

"I'll go first!" Kise volunteered as he took a yellow paper bag and presented it to the red haired captain.

Akashi took a peek inside the bag and saw a couple of expensive polo shirts and cologne. And as expected of a model, it was from a famous brand and Kise must have known his tastes in clothes since it was something he would choose himself.

"My manager helped me buy those since they're all limited in stocks. I know Akashicchi can buy all these stuff anytime but it was the only thing I could come up with as a present that Akashicchi will like," Kise explained as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"These are fine. Thank you Kise," Akashi said and placed the paper bag on the side.

"My turn~" Murasakibara said as he gave Akashi a white box with a purple ribbon tied around it. "You don't have to open it now Aka-chin. It's a sakura mochi shaped in some shogi pieces."

"I'll eat this later tonight then," Akashi said and set the purple head's present aside. "Thank you Murasakibara."

"You're welcome Aka-chin~"

Momoi took the initiative and handed her present that was enveloped in a pastel pink cover to the red head. "Here is mine!"

Akashi took the offered gift and carefully opened it. He smirked when he saw that it was a chess board with a color scheme of red and white. "I like it. Thank you Momoi."

Momoi smiled. "You're welcome Akashi-kun."

"I guess it's my turn now," Midorima said and gave Akashi a small box covered in a green wrapper. "It's a rare lucky item."

Aomine looked at the green head in bafflement. "Seriously? Out of all things, you decided to give a lucky item as a present?"

Midorima glared at Aomine. "It's a lucky item that any Sagittarius will like."

"Still, a lucky item?"

Akashi ignored Aomine's protests and proceeded to unwrapped Midorima's gift. His red eyes slightly widened in surprise when he saw that it was a golden pocket watch with small diamonds crusted in a circle on the lid.

"Wow!" Kise exclaimed in astonishment as everyone stared at the pocket watch in amazement. "Is that real diamonds?"

Midorima complacently pushed his glasses on the top of his nose. "Of course. Why would I choose a gift that has fake diamonds?"

_It doesn't have to include diamonds, you know_, Kise thought as he sweatdropped.

"Isn't it expensive Midorin?" Momoi asked, still staring at the watch and watched as the diamonds glittered when reflected with light.

"Not that much. I have connections," Midorima said in ambiguity and self-assuredly crossed his arms.

Everyone—with the exception of Akashi and Kuroko—eyed the green head dryly at his arrogance. Akashi opened the lid to inspect it and saw a mark of a famous Swiss manufacturer embedded on it. _Midorima must have put a lot of effort in finding this_, Akashi thought and smiled at the green haired shooting guard. "Thank you Midorima."

"No problem," Midorima said as he fiddled with a teru teru bozu—his lucky item for the day—with his left hand.

Momoi turned to her childhood friend across from her, who was slouching on the bench. "It's your turn now Aomine-kun."

Aomine sighed and straightened up to hand Akashi a white paper bag. "Here."

Akashi raised an eyebrow as he took the bag uncertainly since it was unlike of Aomine to ever bother preparing a gift. He opened the bag and took out its content. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Aomine's gift which was a gravure magazine with Horikita Mai on the cover wearing a skimpy Santa Claus outfit.

"It's the Christmas special edition of Mai-chan's photobook!" Aomine unreservedly informed his teammates. "It was supposed to be mine but I decided to just give it to Akashi."

Momoi, after finally snapping out of her stupor, whacked the blue haired ace upside the head with a paper fan. "That's not the point! You don't give gravure magazines as a present especially to someone like Akashi-kun," she scolded.

Aomine rubbed his head as he glared at the pink head. "What? Every guy needs it."

Kise gave the blue head a wry look. "Not everyone is a pervert like you Aominecchi."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"It's fine. I never expected much from Aomine anyway," Akashi interjected as he put the magazine back inside the paper bag. "Since Aomine gave me a special edition of his favorite magazine as a gift perhaps I should thank you by undergoing into my special Christmas training menu." He gave the ace a devilish smile. "Would you like that Aomine?"

Aomine paled as his jaw dropped open in shock. "Wha—wait, Akashi! It was a joke! That wasn't your real gift!"

"Stop making excuses Aomine," Midorima sardonically said.

"I'm not!" Aomine yelled and whirled towards his locker to take out a dark blue wrapped box. "This is my real gift!" he said and thrust it to the red head.

Kuroko stared at the box in doubt. "Aomine-kun didn't put something of devious inside, right?"

"I didn't!" Aomine shouted when he saw that everyone was looking at him disbelievingly. "I swear! Open it Akashi!"

Akashi carefully opened the box and saw a beautiful dark colored kimono that was constructed with the finest silk. And it doesn't seem to be an ordinary kimono either since it was beautifully crafted than an ordinary one. He should know he has several of them.

"See? It's a normal present," Aomine said smugly.

"Where did you get this Aominecchi?" Kise asked as he stared at the kimono, even some of his kimono were not of this caliber.

Aomine shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "My mom have it custom made."

"Oh!" Momoi said as she clapped her hands when she remembered Aomine's mother talking to her grandmother, who was knowledgeable when it comes to kimonos. "So that's why Auntie was asking Grandma about kimonos."

"Well, this is a surprise," Akashi said as he runs a finger through the kimono in fascination," to have Aomine give me a wonderful gift." He paid no heed to Aomine's grumble of "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" and placed the blue head's present along with the others. He turned to the phantom player beside him. "It's your turn now Kuroko."

Kuroko blinked in surprise but nonetheless handed the red head his present that was covered in a light blue wrapper tied with a black ribbon. "It's not as expensive as the others but I hope Akashi-kun will like it."

"It doesn't matter, if it's from Kuroko I'm sure I will like it," Akashi said as he smiled and unwrapped the present with care. The corner of his mouth curved upward in a smile when he saw that the gift was three novels from his favorite authors and was surprised to find out that all of it was signed by the authors.

Kuroko noticed that Akashi saw that it was autographed by the novelists and explained it. "My mother has some contacts to the publishing houses that distributed this novels and kindly asked her to have the authors signed it."

"That was very thoughtful of you Kuroko," Akashi said as he warmly patted the teal head on the head. "Thank you."

Kuroko doesn't seem to mind Akashi's action, more like he was actually enjoying it, relishing the affectionate gesture and with his eyes closed said, "You're welcome Akashi-kun."

"Was today fun Akashicchi?" Kise asked the red haired captain.

Akashi nodded his head. "Yes, it was. I'm very grateful to everyone for celebrating it with me."

"Did Aka-chin liked our presents or is there something you want?" Murasakibara asked while eating his favorite Maiubo.

"No, I like all of your gifts…although there is something I want…" Akashi trailed off and gazed at the passing specialist that was looking at him confusingly with his cerulean eyes and his head slightly tilted to the side.

"What is it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, noticing that the red head was staring intently at him.

Akashi smirked as leaned closer towards the teal head. "I want a kiss from Kuroko."

Kuroko blinked. "Eh?"

"W-What?!" Kise and Momoi both spluttered while Midorima just sighed, Murasakibara unfazed and kept eating his Maiubo and Aomine was engrossed in reading the Christmas edition of Horikita Mai's photobook oblivious to his surroundings.

"Just a kiss in the cheek," Akashi specified when he saw a hint of uneasiness clouding Kuroko's face. "It's alright if you don't want to do it."

Kuroko averted his eyes from Akashi's ruby red ones since he couldn't Akashi keenly gazing at him. "If I do it will that make Akashi-kun happy?"

"Yes, very," Akashi replied while waiting for the phantom player's decision.

Kuroko nodded his head resolutely. "Okay then, I'll do it."

"Are you sure? I'm not forcing you or anything."

"I'm sure Akashi-kun."

"Alright."

Kuroko took a deep breath before leaning towards the red head mindful of the intense stare that Akashi is giving him. He stopped a few centimeters from Akashi. "Akashi-kun, please close your eyes. It's awkward if Akashi-kun keeps staring at me," he whisperingly asked.

Akashi lightly chuckled at that but did as he was requested and closed his eyes, smiling a little.

Kuroko took another deep breath, closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to the red head's left cheek, aware of everyone's penetrating gaze on him (even Aomine, who stopped reading for a while to watch the scene unfold). He moved back as swiftly as he can when he was done, slightly flushed.

"That was quick," Akashi commented and smirked when he saw that the teal head was blushing. He leaned closer to Kuroko to tenderly caress his red cheek and before Kuroko had a chance to react, he promptly kissed the phantom player on the corner of his lips. "Thank you for that Kuroko," he whispered to Kuroko's ear.

_Ah, I guess I overdid it_, Akashi thought when he saw Kuroko was frozen in his spot, his face all red and was close to fainting.

"So sly Akashicchi! So sly!" Kise cried as he bit the corner of his handkerchief in envy, watching the captain and sixth man being all lovey-dovey in front of everyone while Momoi was lost in her own world and was absentmindedly uttering "…kiss…Tetsu-kun…" over and over again. Midorima was watching the snow fall through the window and Aomine returned to reading his magazine.

"We should have taken a picture~" Murasakibara mentioned, already finished his Maiubo and was opening one packet of potato chips.

The purple head's remark broke Kuroko out of his trance and evenly said, "Please, don't."

"How about taking a picture of everyone?" Akashi suggested to which everyone agreed and took their places after Momoi set up the camera.

Akashi was sitting on the bench with Kuroko on his right side and Momoi hugging the teal head's right arm while Kise was behind her making a peace sign and beside him was Aomine grinning and then Midorima, who was straightening his glasses with his right hand while the other hand was holding the teru teru bozu and lastly Murasakibara, who was munching his potato chips.

The camera flashed capturing the moment of happiness and tranquility of everyone as they all smiled, having enjoyed celebrating their captain's birthday.

* * *

**A/N: **The ending was a bit rushed, I'll get back to it...someday...or maybe not...


End file.
